uldtheronfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
The embodiment of destruction, demons were created while Pentox was rampaging across the multiverse. They were then imprisoned in hell, but still try and return to spread destruction and chaos. They are varied in size and shape, but do share some traits. All of them can utilize demonic magic to varying extent. All of them bleed sludge/smog when injured. All of them are vulnerable to holy magic, and all either hate or fear elementals (depending on strength). Krell: 1 ft tall little imps, that can barely do any damage. Individually, they are useless. In a large group however, their tiny felbolts can be devestating. This is why their main tactic is to swarm and overwhelm by summoning in other Krell. They continually summon in more Krell even as they fire their tiny bolts. This can easily get out of hand. Blitzkriig: Man sized ball of raging hatred, these monsters have a pincer on hand, and a clawed 4 fingered paw on the other. They will actively seek out and destroy any living creature they can find, animal, sentient, whatever. Their signature move is their battle rage. Once in combat, they go into a berserk rage that makes them near unstoppable. Able to kill with a single blow and seemingly immune to damage, they will destroy everything in their reach. However, after around 20-30 second of this, they are fatigued, and easy to handle. They are slow, and half halfheartedly flail to attack. If you survive the rage, they are simple to kill. Hellguard: The main army of hell, these winged fiend stand at 10ft with obsidian black hooves and sharpened horns. Their main weapons are titanic swords that resemble sheets of metal with handles. These fel swords can cut through steel like butter. Their faces are obscured by strips of metal that criss cross their heads like a helm. Their armor is grafted to their flesh in an excruciatingly painful process. Dark Archer: Spindly things with small trunks on their face, they always have their bows with them. Their bows are their most important possession, and they will do anything to regain it if lost. However, taking it in the first place is a difficult feat to say the least. They stay back, shooting with poisoned arrows and keeping out of reach. When not in combat, they make excellent scouts and trackers. Their trunks give them amazing scent abilities, and they can track a person for weeks on smell alone. Their stealth and bows make them good assassins as well. Dark mage: Serpentine beasts with immense fel power. Their horned heads and thin, clawed fingers are imposing enough, but they also have Dr. Octopus style tentacles sprouting out of their back. Each of these tentacles is capable of casting just as effectively as the demon's hands. Their preferred method of travel is either teleportation or levitating, but they are capable of slithering slowly. Nightmare: Gaseous demons who specialize in the mind. Their main tactic is to magically put a victim to sleep (or wait until they fall asleep normally), then enter their dreams. Once inside the dreamworld, they are able to twist and break the victim's mind. The most common result is that the Nightmare kills the victim in the dream, causing them to die for real. Some use this manipulation to essentially mind control the victim, forcing them to act as the Nightmare wishes. However, if they are defeated in the dreamworld, they are expelled and become corporeal. Then they are vulnerable to more conventional weapons, such as swords and clubs. When gaseous, they are only vulnerable to magic. Multiple instances of wards have proven effective at preventing Nightmares. The wards are hung over the bed, and are said to generate a field of protection. Helltek: Spidery artificers responsible for all of the demonic constructs and forging that take place in hell. Their most famous creations are the Hell Golems. They are weak by themselves, and prefer to hide behind their minions. Each of their eight spidery limbs can be used as either a hand or a foot, allowing incredible dexterity. It is unknown how beings of pure destruction can create Hell Golems. The prevailing theory is that the Helltek are a sentient species that has been fully and irreversibly corrupted by the demons. They still can't use pure creative energy though. It has to be diluted into arcane for them to be able to use it. Even then, it can still burn them. Hell Golem: Carved from the stone of hell and reinforced by demonic magic, these golems are nearly unstoppable killing machines under the Helltek's control. They have two forms, the first of which is a resting state. In this form, they take the form of a cannonball and stay still. When in this form, they are nearly impossible to destroy and are launched at enemy forts at high speed. Upon impact, they awaken and begin killing every non demon in their grasping range. One of their more dangerous traits is their flammability. If they take fire damage, runes running all across their body light up and deal fire damage to all nearby enemies. This leads those using them to usually keep a Krell or two nearby to ignite the golems. Corrupter:The evil twin if the Purifier. Both have large hind legs like proto drakes, powerful wings to carry them and large mouths which spew forth mist. The Corrupter's mist taints anything it touches, and warps the minds of any nearby beings. They are well known for their envenomed whispers, preaching conquest and destruction to their masters. Usually found perching on their shoulders, they are commonly found as familiars to powerful magi. Their colors are red and black, with demonic green eyes.